percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Nineteen of Doom
The one hundred nineteenth chapter of Eternal Destiny A Fatal Conversation: Part Two "I delivered an Iris message earlier this week," Iris said in response to Zeus's question. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED NINETEEN OF DOOM "There is the settlement," Gabilan said to Rune. Both smiling, they swam faster to see Q on the ground, while Roy, Caitlyn, Dana, Fred, Monica, Shadowfax, Dolphin, and C tread water around her. "They defeated Q," Gabilan said in astonishment. "They defeated Q without me," Rune said in frustration. "There's still C, so I'll just beat him up." As they swam, Fred tossed two spheres at C. "Ékri̱xi̱!" C slammed his arm to the side, knocking the spheres away. They exploded upon contact with the wall behind them. "Well, look at the scratches that those things did. Tell me, is that the best you got, kid?" "Kid?" Fred said. "Dude, I'm twenty-four." He looked at the others. "The water must be dampening the explosives." "Maybe, but some of us are better in water!" Dolphin cheered. Dolphin - along with Monica and Shadowfax - swam toward C at speeds no human could ever match. C pressed on the ground, releasing bursts of water at high pressure that slammed into all three of them and blasted them a few feet back. "C!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she tossed Apollo's arrow again. C knocked it aside, but it changed course and came after him again, not stopping until it hit its target. C ducked and grabbed the still soaring arrow out of the water and poked the tip with his finger. At that, it stopped moving and fell to the ground. "Here to the rescue!" Rune shouted when he and Gabilan were close enough. Kalései started glowing in anticipation, already aware of what was about to happen. "Let's see if this works... Spirit and Yliaster!" A brand new kind of glow, bright green at the edges and red in the center, emerged from the ring. Harold Yliaster and Ultimate Marine Spirit X appeared beside them. "How did we get here?" "Hererere?" "Q is down, we're taking on C," Gabilan explained quickly. "Rune summoned you." "Devon H. Rune," a voice from the ring said. "You have discovered the second stage of my power - the power to summon those who are already a part of this world. Be warned, these summons cannot stay for long and will soon return to where they were before they were brought here." "Did not see that coming," Rune said. Without sparing it a second thought, he charged at C, fists raised. C effortlessly knocked him aside with the pressure of the water. "That's the power of the drill, I can bend any medium to my will," C explained. "Earth, fire, air, or sea, when I bring my power, nothing's free." "I don't care!" Rune shouted as he got up. C knocked him down yet again, only for Rune to get back up. "That's it, I'm tired of you. Let's see if this is something you can get through." He slammed Rune, along with all the others, into the wall, then forced the stones in the wall to form another drill and start collapsing above them. Shadowfax was the first to get up. Immediately upon seeing the wall, Shadowfax rose and pushed the others out of the way, just before the wall came down completely. "You saved us," Caitlyn said in gratitude. "Thank you, Shadowfax." "No," Rune said in realization. "Thank you... Bess." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Eighteen of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 21 March 2014. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page